Corec Daelthon
Corec Daelthon was a Zeltron private investigator who had been looking into the mystery of the Jedi safe house known as Asylum. He had a droid assistant named Rattle. The Search His investigation lead him to ruins of the Cube, a peculiar space station, where he met up with Santo Ardes (under an assumed name), Hep Kotas, and Eraz Ord. Upon saving the three from a swarm of mechanical spiders, Corec invited them to help, which they agreed to do—Santo's reasoning to find his long-lost offspring. Thus, they traveled back to Asylum. Through several difficulties they found the compound, which was in disarray: decomposing bodies and droids strewn about and local fungi infecting every surface. They found a recording within the memory of a droid, Alpha, which they repaired that revealed that the Jedi inhabitants and droid security detail had been attacked by an outside force. Apparently, one Jedi had escaped along with a single youngling: assumed to be Santo's child. Corec, Santo, and Alpha would continue the investigation off-world, scouring the galaxy in search of those who survived. Such worlds included Obylon, Jayspor, and Peronfel-6, and beyond. Mission Log Entry Corec Daelthon — CASE 0176 — 2.11.14 The holovid recording begins to play. A Zeltron male, holding a large cup of stimcaf and dressed in a suave suit, but looking haggard, addresses the camera: "It's been over two years since I was first contacted by my employer--name herein exempt--, concerning the nature of this assignment, Case No. 0176. I was originally tasked with investigating the fall of a safe house called Asylum, and to the fate of its occupants. Since then I have learned a great deal, traveling to over two dozen star systems, meeting a few friends, many foes, and even more dangers. Full accounts of these visits and the continued search have been detailed in my previous entries, and shall be assimilated in my concluding report. Pray that day be soon. "My droid assistant, Rattle, has been replaying the survey data collected by the reconnaissance probes; yet, these days, there's not much else to find. The safe house network has been explored in it's entirety, and that is a fact. Largely, these localities yielded little success. However, from time to time, I have evidence that any number of Jedi might have made use of these havens--though, they have long since left or perished. "I now travel with several companions, in brief: Strato, a sage Sky-Warden, Yeesa, a former AgriCore worker, and Alpha, a loyal security droid. Each of these has a story worth a tale their own, though now is not the time to recount. There is another, however, who requires attention at this moment... "The Jedi Dej Lucan, for a time my companion, went rogue almost four months ago. I won't lie to say that I miss him, for his very presence is dark and menacing, far from which a lesser willed Zeltron would have sooner fled. In fact, this whole mess of an investigation has been a trial to me. Neither the love of a woman, of drink, or of any pleasure can release me from this regrettable melancholy. I will regain myself, only, I fear, once this assignment is done. That said, I am ever the more driven to see it through to completion. "Like it or not (though neither do I have a choice) Dej is the key to unraveling the mystery of Asylum, of the network, and of the survivors thereof. Little hope have I otherwise, were it not for the interpretations of the Jedi's dream: the content of which depict three individuals, each a clue in my quest. "Strato and I fear that Dej will do something regrettable, more a worry considering the state of madness that Dej acquired of late. He too pursues the specters of his dream: the 'actress', the 'vagabond,' and the 'dark master'. To find him immediately is paramount to my investigation. "I believe that our only hope of stopping Dej Lucan's madness is to seek assistance from his former allies, a motley group of adventurers whom I have met with only briefly before. With their help, I believe these dreamed figures may be found and my quest concluded. Now only to make contact. "Mission Log end." Behind the Scenes Corec Daelthon is a main character in the Star Wars Force Journey forums, from the "Return of Santo Ardes" adventure thread. He first appeared, however, in the campaign of the same name in the FJ chatroom. Category:NPCs